


James Bond

by Valika



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff and Humor, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Rodney, nor John is definitely not a James Bond, but their heart is good and this is their sex-appeal. There is some footage from Thoughtcrimes in it, starring Joe Flanigan.</p><p>Music: "My Sex-Appeal" by Bon-Bon</p><p>The song is Hungarian. The video has English subtitles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Bond

 

[James Bond (Stargate Atlantis)](http://vimeo.com/100743915) from [Valika](http://vimeo.com/user1855477) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

If you want to watch the video without the subtitles, here is the link at Youtube: [video without English subtitles](http://youtu.be/GvMuWNsDFP4)


End file.
